The Gundam Pilots Babysit!
by Alexia Lupin
Summary: Five boys, seven days, one female toddler, oh the possibilities... R&R!


**Disclaimer: **I dunna own the video games, products or anything else featured in this fic and if I owned Gundam Wing do you think I'd be here? No, I'd be making this into a mini-series! ^-^ 

**Author's Note: **I wrote this way back in 2001, ouch, long time ago and it's still not done and has never been posted. Well, a first time for everything.  The idea for this came from my zany friend Chani aka Nea. *rolls eyes & laughs* I don't know where I'd be without her. Well, I hope you enjoy!   ****

****

**The Gundam Pilots Baby-sit!**

**Sunday: Routine Broken**

            The Gundam pilots were relaxing in Quatre's mansion, which had become their permanent home. OZ was defeated and the days were lazy, each practically following the same pattern. Heero was typing on his laptop, Trowa was reading a book in the corner, Quatre was practicing his violin and Duo and Wufei were sitting on the couch playing the Mortal Kombat: Deadly AlliancePlaystation 2 game.

   "Yeah!" Duo clapped his hands together, "Ha ha, my Johnny beat your Blind Kenshi flat!" He said in Wufei's face.

   "It was the graphics, I couldn't see my fighter with the dark scenery." Wufei protested.

   "Yeah, right!" Duo scoffed, "I beat you! You suck." He began a victory dance around the couch. "Wu-man sucks! I beat him! Ha, ha." He chanted around the room, pleased with himself. 

Wufei sat on the couch grumpily crossing his arms. 

"Shinigami's da man!"

   "Alright, Duo, enough." Heero groaned from his computer screen. When Duo refused to cease, Heero stood and began yanking Duo's braid roughly. Trowa shook his head watching silently. 

   "Oww..." Duo whined clutching his hair protectively. 

   "You deserved it." Heero said satisfied, walking back to his monitor.

Duo pouted on the couch, while watching Wufei fight with the game.

   "Urrahh!" He moaned as his fighter died.

Trowa shook his head again then went back to his novel.

            Later Wufei went out for a ride on his motorcycle to relieve his stress from the video game, Quatre fixed lunch with help from Trowa, and Duo sat in front of the t.v. playing the PS2. Heero had fled to another room with his computer, not knowing how much more he could take before throwing the game system out the window. 

_Ding dong!_ The doorbell rang. 

Duo tuned it out.

   "I'll get it." Quatre rushed to answer, leaving Trowa in the kitchen.

   "Oh, konichiwa, Noin!" He greeted. 

   "Hi, Quatre." She smiled.

   "Come in." He led her to the living room, "Have a seat." Quatre sat down in a chair nearby.

   "Arigatoo, I've come to ask for a favor." She said sitting down next to Duo.

   "Hav'n trouble with OZ?" Duo asked glancing at her weary expression.

   "No, something more close to home." She answered bending down over the basket she had carried in. She drew back a blanket, Duo craned his neck curiously, to reveal a baby sleeping inside.

   "Whoa!" Duo jumped back dropping the controller.

   "Wow, Noin." Quatre peered at the sleeping babe. She had a pale brown tuffet of hair, and was wearing a purple jumper.

   "When'd you have a kid?" Duo asked shocked.

   "Two years ago." She beamed. "I came to ask if you guys would be willing to watch Nea for a couple of days."

   "Really?!" Quatre cried happily.

   "What?" Duo choked.

   "If it's no trouble of course." Noin added.

   "Of course not!" Quatre beamed.

   "Are you serious?" Duo looked confused.

   "Hai." 

   "So you will watch her?" Noin asked hopefully. 

Quatre nodded. 

"Thanks you guys. Here's a list of what she needs." She handed over the folded paper. "So I'll see you two when Zechs and I get back. Bye." She stood and left without another word.

   "She was in a hurry."

   "Hmm," Quatre looked over the list, "We're going to have to go shopping."

   "Wha-? No way! Girls do the shopping!" Duo protested.

   "Duo," Quatre declared, "You're going shopping with me today." 

Duo groaned. 

"Whether you like it or not." Quatre stood and folded his arms; "Put Nea in the car, while I tell Trowa that we're going to the store." he walked out of the room.

   "Unn," Duo moaned looking at the basket. He sighed and picked it up gently, then picked up the keys to Wufei's convertible, and walked out the door.

            Quatre rode on the passenger's side while Duo drove. The baby still slept in her basket on the back seat. 

   "Did you tell Trowa and Heero about her?" Duo motioned to Nea.

   "No." 

   "Why not?"

   "They'd want her to leave." 

   "Hmm, I guess they would. But they're going to find out sooner or later."

   "Yes, I know." Quatre concealed a small smile.

        When they arrived at the store, Nea awoke with a loud, shrill, high-pitched cry.

   "Ahh!" Duo jumped. "She's awake." he said, stepping out of the car.  

Quatre tutted, and reached into the basket to pick her up. "There, there little Nea." He patted her back, "Don't cry. Shhh.." Nea lowered the volume on her wails to sniffling as Quatre rocked her in his arms.

   "Wow, Quatre, you're a natural." Duo observed.

   "Well, I got it from my sisters really." He clucked his tongue to soothe Nea. "Duo, why don't you hold her?" 

   "Uh, heh, heh." ^_^;

   "I'll take care of the important things, all you have to do is entertain her."

   "I guess I could do that...."

   "Here." Quatre handed Nea to Duo. 

He took her carefully in his arms and smiled down on the girl, she blinked back at him with green teary eyes. 

   "Hi Nea, I'm Duo." He said softly, rubbing her cheek with the back of his index finger. She tilted her head so she could suck on it. Duo gave a half smile. 

   "Alright, let's go." Quatre sighed.

            When they entered, Quatre instructed Duo to get Nea some toys and they'd meet back at the car.

   "So Nea, what toys do you like?" Duo asked placing her in the cart. 

She gurgled a response reaching out to him.  

   "Hmm," He wondered walking along the aisles, Nea babbled to him all the way. 

"Do ya' like this purple dinosaur? At least, I think it's a dinosaur..." He held a Barney plushy out to her. Nea screamed.

"Okay!" Duo threw the doll over his shoulder as people began to stare. "He's gone now, no more crying, 'kay?" 

She nodded and stopped.

"Feeww...." He sighed. "Alright, do ya' like these dragon-thingies?" Nea wailed.

"Alright!" He threw it back on the shelf. Nea stopped. 

"Do you like this blue dog?" 

She reached for it. "Bu, bu!"

"Good, you like something." He shook his head. They walked down another aisle (boy toys.)

"Cool! Perfect Cell!" Duo picked up the DragonBall Z action figure. "Ooo, Android 18." He dropped Cell. 

   "Unn! Unn!" Nea reached for the action figure.

   "You want her?" Duo asked turning back to Nea. 

She nodded vigorously. 

"Alright. But I get to play with her too." Duo handed the toy over. "Now where should we go?" He asked.

"Baie." Nea said pointing to a girl passing who carried a Barbie doll.

"Eww, you like those things Nea?" She nodded. "Alright which whore-in-hot-pink do ya' want?" 

   "Tesa." She pointed at a doll in a designer outfit the colors of black and red. 

   "Now I can deal with that." He picked up the doll. "She has some taste." 

They walked down another aisle which had a thousand stuffed animals at least.

   "Ra-it, i-er." Nea reached for a small Rio-ohki, and a huge tiger.

   "Wow, you want those huh?" Duo picked them both up and tossed them into the cart. 

"Where to next...." Duo wondered turning into another aisle. His eyes widened when he saw what it contained------------PLAYSTATION GAMES!!!!!!!!!

"Wahoo!" He drove the cart full speed, left Nea and began inspecting each game.

"Tony Hawk Pro-Skater Underground! Final Fantasy X-2! Shweet!" his face was pressed against the glass, his eyes wide. "Parasite Eve II, wow Aya is one hot cop.....Macross Plus? Those almost look as fun as Deathscythe Hell......Chrono Cross, I have that one....Kid's a babe,.......Riddle kinda' reminds me of Relena....Norris looks like Trowa too......."

Nea not wanting to be left out, began crying, "Do-oh, Do-oh!"

   "Huh?" he looked up, conscious again. "You want me?"

She nodded sniffling a 'yes' and reached out to him.

"Alright, come 'ere." he plucked Nea up and sat her on his shoulders. She giggled at being so high up. "Wanna look at the games with me?" She didn't answer, she was sucking on the tip of his braid and looking around the store. "We should pay for your stuff and head back to the car, Quatre's probably waiting." He added checking his watch. Nea responded by gurgling through Duo's strands of hair.

            When they walked in the door, bags in Quatre's arms and Nea on Duo's shoulders, Heero was waiting for them, arms crossed, along with Wufei and Trowa standing behind him. 

   "Where have you been?" 

   "I told you they were going to the store." 

Heero ignored Trowa's explanation. "Why have-"

   "What's that?!" Wufei noticed Nea peeking over Duo's head.

   "Uhh, our house guest." Duo answered.

   "Noin asked us to take care of her for the week." Quatre added.

   "What?!" cried the other three.

   "A woman! Here? A child no less?!" 

Nea stopped chewing Duo's hair, her lip quivering, and began to wail. Really, really loud.  

Covering his ears like the others, Heero asked Duo, who couldn't, "Can't you make it be quiet? It seems to like you." he shouted to be heard. 

Duo gravely shook his head, "Wufei got her started." he shot a glare Wufei's way. 

Wufei shrugged it off.

Quatre pried Nea from Duo's shoulders and rocked her in his arms, while whispering soothing words. She didn't stop. 

   "Nea, shhhh." She didn't.

   "Please Nea stop crying, for me?" Duo pleaded. 

She sniffed, looked at Wufei and continued to cry even louder than before.

"See! It's Wufei's fault." Duo pointed an accusing finger.

   "Hmph." Wufei crossed his arms.

   "Maybe she's hungry." Trowa suggested.

   "Yeah. She woke up at the store and it's been ages since then." Duo added.

   "Duo hold Nea while I fix her something to eat." Quatre handed him the still balling Nea. Then Quatre, with Duo and Trowa trooping behind him, headed into the kitchen. Quatre took a box from the cupboard and then a pan from another and set it on the stove. Duo sat Nea on a high chair, made mostly from phone books. Trowa got a bowl and spoon ready, while Quatre stirred the Cream of Wheat. 

Heero and Wufei, who usually didn't contribute anyway, sat on the couch watching tv. 

Once the mixture was ready Quatre added some sugar and milk and Trowa spooned it into the bowl. Duo sat next to Nea trying to get her to settle down. When Trowa brought her food, Nea stopped crying and began to grope for the bowl.

   "Here ya' go little shini-no-senshi." Duo held the spoon in front of her. 

She opened her mouth wide and swallowed the spoonful. 

"Good girl." Duo dished out some more and she ate it as well.

   "Good thinking Trowa." Quatre congratulated. Trowa gave him a half-smile and turned his gaze to Nea eating. 

            Duo sighed when Nea had eaten everything in the bowl. 

She yawned and rubbed her eyes.

   "Looks like she's tired." Duo called across the room at Quatre who was sitting on the couch, sleeping soundly resting his head on Trowa's chest. Trowa was asleep too his head resting on the couch's back. 

Duo snorted at them and picked Nea up and headed towards the stairs to his room. She yawned and curled up in his arms on the way up. When he got to his bedroom door, he struggled inside. Tripping over all the garbage that was scattered about his floor. He placed Nea on his bed and covered her with his comforter. He sighed with relief that she was asleep. He then left the room and closed the door behind him and walked to Heero's room to see if he was awake. 

Heero lay asleep, hunched over his laptop with his head on his keyboard. 

Duo snickered and left. Wufei wasn't in his room either, Duo often wondered where he went. So Duo tiptoed back downstairs, then decided to go out in the night air. He walked around outside a bit, thinking, then Duo climbed onto the roof and laid back, staring up at the stars until he too fell asleep.****


End file.
